11 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Salutations !  
Aller, j'ai pitié de vous, on quitte les ambiances pas très drôles de ces derniers jours pour un OS pour une histoire un peu moins sombre (même si Malefoy n'en a fait qu'à sa tête x))  
Merci à ceux qui me lisent tous les jours et particulièrement à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une 'tit review !  
Bonne lecture et à demain !  
Bisous !

oOo

Il avait commencé à neiger dès le début de l'après-midi, et le temps c'était aggravé à la nuit tombée. Les rues de Près au Lard s'étaient vidés depuis maintenant bien à présent le blizzard s'infiltrait entre les ruelles désertes dans un sifflement glacé. Malgré cela il restait un homme, assis sur le perron d'une maison, sa chevelure de feu tranchant avec la blancheur qui recouvrait le monde. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était là, comme le prouvaient la neige et le givre accroché à ses vêtements. À intervalles réguliers, il soufflait sur ses mains pour les désengourdir, ou lançait un sort pour se réchauffer.

Quelques heures plutôt il avait reçu une réponse à sa lettre, apportée par la chouette de son amant. Le message était sec, le ton dur, presque méchant, et annonçait la fin de leur relation. Sans réfléchir, Charlie était venu immédiatement et depuis, il attendait devant cette porte résolument fermée. Pourtant l'occupent de la maison était là, le roux en était certain. C'était le jour de repos de Draco et il n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir, surtout avec un temps pareil. Peut-être même attendait-il sa venue. Le dragonnier l'ignorait mais ne se souciait pas de savoir s'il était ou non le bienvenu, il ne repartirait pas sans avoir vu le blond. Il avait déjà dompté des créatures beaucoup plus féroces qu'un Malefoy mécontent, l'affrontement qui aurait lieu ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla cependant durer une éternité, Charlie Weasley entendit du mouvement à l'intérieur de l'habitation et la porte s'ouvrit, manquant de le faire tomber. Il se redressa rapidement et époustoufla ses vêtements trempés du mieux qu'il put, avant de relever la tête et de croiser le regard fatigué du blond.

"Tu es toujours là."

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation lancée, d'un ton amer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois attendre en restant là ?"

"Que tu m'écoute." Répondit le roux d'un ton tranquille. Lui aussi pouvait se montrer têtu s'il le fallait.

Un éclair de rage passa dans les pupilles de Draco, semblant le réveiller.

"Pour que tu me dises quoi de plus que dans ton message de ce matin ? Que tu es désolé ? Que tu ne savais pas ? Ça va rien changer, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision."

"Je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait cela, sans t'en parler. Même si tu le sais déjà."

"Tu m'a trahi, tu as trahi ta parole ! Tu m'avais promis d'attendre que je sois prêt."

"Tu ne seras jamais près."

La réponse de Charlie avait claqué dans l'air, exaspérée, faisant reculer Draco avec autant de violence qu'un coup de poing.

"Tu ne le sera jamais et tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu n'aurais pas ouvert cette porte et ne te tiendrai pas là à parler avec moi."

Le froid faisait claquer leurs vêtements, contraste mordant avec les volutes d'air chaud s'échappant de l'intérieur. Pour autant, aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Au loin un chat feula à l'encontre d'un chien qui aboya en réponse. Le silence revint, rythmé simplement par les battement d'un volet mal accroché contre un mur assourdit par la neige.

"Cela va faire quatre ans Draco, quatre que tu m'as accosté dans ce bar. Quatre ans que l'on cache notre relation à notre entourage. Il est temps pour toi de terminer ce que tu as commencé."

"Ce n'était pas très volontaire à l'époque... Je ne me serais jamais lancé si j'avais su où cela me mènerait." marmonna le blond et détournant le regard, embarrassé que Charlie lui rappelle ce moment de sa vie. "J'aurais dû écouter mon père et me méfier, les roux c'est toujours synonymes Weasley ici."

« Menteur. » répliqua Charly, « Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir encore. »

Il repensa à sa première rencontre avec le blond dans ce bar gay, alors qu'aucune des deux n'avaient eu le courage d'annoncer son orientation sexuelle à sa famille respective. Il était là à chercher un début de solution dans une chope de bière au beure lorsque le blond s'était installé et l'avais interpellé :

« Salut beau roux, je t'offre quelque chose ? »

Le nommé s'était tourné vers lui et tous deux avaient échangé un regard interloqués en se reconnaissant. Choqué, Draco s'était redressé brutalement, manquant de reversé le verre qu'il avait posé sur le comptoir.

« Oh merde, un Weasley. »

« Malefoy. Tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à croiser. Je t'aurais plutôt cru à l'une de ses soirées mondaines qui font la fierté de ta famille… »

« Et moi donc. Je t'aurais plutôt cru à l'un des repas de ta si nombreuse et bruyante famille... » Le jeune homme avait lâché un soupire et avait vidé d'une traite le contenu de son verre avant de reprendre, d'un plus mélancolique. « Il faut croire que tout peut arriver… Pour ta gouverne, cela fait longtemps que ma famille n'a pas organisé de « soirée mondaine » comme tu le dit. Depuis l'envoie de père à Azkaban en réalité. »

Charlie l'avait observé quelques secondes, lui qui comme eux tous avait souffert de la guerre, admirant ses traits fins et délicats, avant de finir à son tour sa boisson.

« Si ça peut te consoler, cela fait longtemps que je fuis les repas familiaux. Depuis que ma mère s'est mis en tête de me marier avant l'été »

Draco n'avait pas pu retenir un rire incrédule

« Mais tu n'es pas gay ? »

« Si, justement. Mais ils ne le savent pas. » le roux avait désigné du menton sa choppe à présent vide avant de reprendre. « T'avais pas parler de m'offrir un verre ? »

Charlie fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de son ancien amant.

« Ne dit pas ça, je suis sérieux. Et je suis toujours fâché contre toi. »

« Mais Drac', il n'y a aucune raison. Oui, je ne t'ai pas écouté, et pour une fois j'ai eu raison. J'ai parlé à mes parents puis à toute ma famille aujourd'hui, profitant qu'ils soient tous réunis pour les fêtes. Et tous était ok avec ça. »

Le Malefoy marqua une hésitation.

« Ils n'ont rien dit ? »

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça. Ils tolèrent même s'ils restent très surpris. Je pense plutôt qu'ils ont compris que c'était sérieux entre nous et que rien de ce qu'ils diront ne feront changer mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime Draco, malgré tes défauts et pour tes qualités. Ne laisse pas ta peur gâcher ce qu'on a construit. »

Le roux pouvait voir que l'homme en face de lui était touché par ses paroles, mais que sa maudite fierté l'empêchait de reconnaitre à haute voix son erreur et de s'excuser. Aussi prit-il l'initiative de s'avancer et de le plaquer contre lui.

« Et oui je te pardonne, espèce de tête de mule. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Draco se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

« Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des idioties. » ordonna-t-il, une moue boudeuse plaquée sur le visage, lui donnant un air enfantin.

Le dragonnier n'aurait jamais espéré que son amant lui pardonne aussi rapidement, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, surtout vu l'évolution qu'il venait d'arriver à son couple. Sans se faire prier il exécuta l'ordre avec passion, avant de d'entrainer le blond à sa suite dans la maison, refermant la porte du bout du pied.


End file.
